


Nothing Fancy

by denna5



Series: Amerihawk Week [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Amerihawk fluff drabble for day 4





	Nothing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late and short but hope people still enjoy.

It has been almost three weeks since they have had a chance to really have a date, to have any time just the two of them. There have been a lot of missions and most of the little bit of down time has been spent at the tower which isn’t bad, just makes it harder to have privacy. It finally looks like the missions are slowing down and they make for Clint’s apartment, are looking forward to a chance for it to be just the two of them and as they are making their way there, Clint asks a questions.

“So I suppose we could try to make late reservations, do something fancy since we finally can, unless there is something else you have in mind?”

He asks and there had been just a hint of tightness in his face when he had said reservations and Steve just shakes his head, has a better idea in mind.

“Don’t want anything fancy, just want to pick up some ice cream and soda from the shop near your place, take a shower, order a ton of pizza and then watch some movies on your couch in our pjs, if that is acceptable to you?”

Steve asks,knows it will be and the grin Clint gives him is answer enough and then Clint is pulling him in for a kiss. It is still strange at times, just being able to kiss on the street like  this with maybe a few stares but no arrests and Steve loves it, loves the way Clint pulls and looks at him like he is the best thing in the world.

“That sounds perfect.  This is why you’re my favorite.”

“You’re my favorite too.”

Steve says this now, loves the little smile Clint gives him as he grabs his hand again, starts to drag him to the shop. Movies, pizza and icecream isn’t anything fancy but it is something they both enjoy and it is something that is going to be for just the two of them and that makes it better.


End file.
